


Irreplacable (Connor/Rk800 X reader)

by succulentrk800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, connor is kinda brutal oof, hes a soft boy really though, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentrk800/pseuds/succulentrk800
Summary: An officer and an android, Weird combination, lovely chemistry. An artist's child and man's greatest creation. Shocking differences,  amazing compatibility





	1. Chapter 1-Stratford Tower

I sighed, threading a hand through my (H/C) locks. I glanced between my hand and the building before me. I'd been suspended for "irrational behaviour ", and I wasn't sure if I was ready to endure the endless ridicule from Gavin fucking Reed. I shook the thought from my mind harshly before quickly rushing into the establishment. I nodded a greeting at the assistant android at the desk. As soon as the doors to the office shut behind me, all eyes snapped in my direction. I wanted to run. I wanted a hole to open and swallow me. Swallowing hard, I walked to Fowler's office, prepare to go deaf from his shouting.

A full hour later, I stepped out of the office and wandered to my desk, keeping my head low. Feeling my gun safely back in its halter and the badge in my pocket brought me an odd burst of joy that seemed scarce in previous weeks. That was when the asshole decided to saunter towards my desk. I'd already started working on some files, and I tried to use them as a way to ignore him, however, this seemed to irk him.  
"Welcome back. Smoke any red ice in your suspension?” Reed mocked.   
“Fuck off Gavin" I muttered, not even sparing him a glance as I began typing again.  
"What? Can't handle the truth? You and your brother are a disgrace to your father's name." He continued, my fists clenched and I sent a glare at him.   
“Reed. Back. Off." I hissed, dangerously quiet.  
"Why should I be scared of a drug addict, (Y/N)?" he challenged and I slowly stood up., tempted to punch him. "Reed, leave her alone, you fucking prick." A gruff voice rung out from behind me, causing me to spin on my heel to see Hank making his way towards us, glaring daggers at Gavin.  
"An alcoholic and a druggie. Perfect partners." Gavin remarked with a smirk before stepping backwards and back to his desk. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Hank.   
"Hey, Hank. Thanks...." I mumbled, smiling awkwardly.  
"Hi, kid. Don't mention it. Don't want ya getting suspended again. Think I'd go crazy if you left again."Hank grumbled. "Aww, you can't of missed me that much." I teased with a grin  
"I didn't. Until they assigned us with a new partner."He responded, crossing his arms.  
"New partner?"I enquired, jumping as a voice rung out from behind us.  
"Lieutenant, there's a new case for us to see to." I turned to the voice and was pleasantly surprised to see a new recruit. He had fairly thick eyebrows and beautifully crafted brown eyes. Soft looking lips and a few freckles scattered over flawless skin. What piqued my interest though, was the flashing yellow LED embedded in his temple. But oddly, I wasn't surprised.  
"Hi..... who are you?" I questioned softly. Something about his aura was strangely intriguing.  
"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I was assigned to you and Lieutenant Anderson." the robo-cop responded, offering an awkward smile.   
“Well, welcome to the team Connor." I winked with a smile, causing Hank to scoff in reaction.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Manfred," he stated, "though we do have a case to tend to." I rolled my eyes before glancing back to Hank.   
"Whatever, let's go. Get your asses to and in the car." Hank muttered with a shrug and I laughed lightly before heading to the back entrance to the car park, purposefully shoving Gavin's shoulder as I passed

"Lieutenant Manfred, may I ask you a personal question?" The android asked and I shrugged.  
"Go ahead" I turned slightly in my seat, to see and converse better.  
"Why were you put on suspension? Your public files say it was for irrational behaviour but I can't access your private file to find the exact reason." Connor explains and instantly my soft smile falls.  
"Connor, it's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?" I snapped.  
"Because I don't want our case being thrown away because you don't know how to behave in a potentially dangerous situation. I deserve to know" Connor responded with an odd sharpness  
"Tough shit. I'm not telling you squat." I growled before turning back around and watching the snow fall on the road ahead of us.  
"Where are we heading anyway?" I asked Hank  
"Stratford Tower, Some deviants infiltrated the tower and broadcasted a speech about android equality. Surprised you haven't seen it." Hank replied and I huffed.   
“You know I don't watch that much TV." I fake pouted before grabbing my phone out to zone out of the car. 

I gawked at the screen. HE was the one who was leading this? I couldn't stop the smile from sliding on my face. That smile dropped however when Connor walked over.   
"Start looking on the roof. Hank and I will cover this floor." He said, not even taking his eyes from the screen. I nodded and wordlessly began to head up the stairs. The snow hit my face harshly and I winced, pulling my jacket closer to my body. Two other officers passed me as they head to the door back downstairs. I was alone on the roof. Immediately I noticed some blue blood, staining the pure white snow. I slowly walked closer to it and saw another drop slightly further on, following the trail to a large containment unit. I quietly pulled my gun out and quickly opened the door, only to get the gun knocked from my hand and pinned to the flow. A strong hand holds my wrists above my head and the other had a gun aimed at my forehead. I felt something warm seeping into my clothes, so I could only assume this android was injured- too injured to escape. Stealy blue eyes glared daggers at me as blonde hair fell in front of his face  
"Wait! Don't shoot! I want to help you!" I whisper-yelled, and the androids grip tightened.  
"Why should I trust you?" He growled harshly.  
"The android leading the revolution used to be my dad's. I want to find Markus. I want to get freedom for you all." I explained. "How do I know you're not lying?" He snarled, pushing the gun against my forehead even harder.  
"My Dad's name is Carl Manfred. I'm Lieutenant (Y/N) Manfred and my brother is called Leo Manfred. Markus is an RK200 and he was given to my dad by my childhood friend Elijah Kamski. Leo tried to destroy Markus, and when he fought back he severely injured my brother. He was shot by police upon their arrival before being sent to a junkyard. Scan me if you don't believe me."I responded. Judging by his silence and slightly widened eyes, he was scanning me. After a second of analysing me, he pulled the gun away and let go of me, climbing off me and leaning on the unit behind us. I sat up quickly and he extended his arm. I shook it hesitantly  
"I trust you. My name's Simon." he said before grabbing my arm and pulling my ear to his mouth before whispering Markus' location. My eyes widened   
“There? I thought that place was destroyed years ago?"I gaped at him  
"So does the whole of Detroit. That's why its the perfect place. Just know if you're lying and you go without good intentions, you will be dramatically outnumbered." he threatened before we both jumped upon the call of my name. I instantly jumped to my feet and Simon pressed his gun into my hand. I glanced between him and the gun. “Shoot me. Make them think you overpowered me." He whispered firmly before putting his hand over his injury and wiping it on my arm and face. I shook my head aggressively.   
“No! I cant!" I responded quietly  
"You have to. Don't feel sorry. Just close your eyes, and shoot." he said, trying to comfort me. I nodded shakily, raising the gun as I heard the shouts of my name getting closer. I closed my eyes, looking away, whispering an apology, before pulling the trigger. Then Hank and Connor's footsteps appear behind me. "What the hell happened here?" Hank exclaimed and I slowly lowered the gun, looking at the two to avoid Simon's lifeless body. "This deviant attacked me. I tried getting information from him but he tried to kill me. I had no choice but to shoot him." I lied smoothly, putting the gun in the holster and grabbing the gun that had been knocked to the side and putting it in the back of my pants. Hank sighed, frustrated  
"Fucking Christ."He muttered, running a hand down his face, Connor turned away from the body  
"You made a bad decision Lieutenant. I could've extracted information on the roof. You should have told me you spotted something before you went after the deviant. Now this entire mission could be compromised. We could've found this deviant leader if you hadn't made this reckless choice."Connor stated harshly, his eyes narrowing as I shrugged with faked nonchalance.  
"Connor, it was my life or his. There's only one of me and I don't want to throw my life away by not fighting back. I know you don't know the value of fucking life since a new you are probably being made every hour to replace you if you were to be destroyed. And I'm human. I'm scared of death and I'm scared of the unknown. Just because you don't understand that doesn't mean you have to reprimand me for feeling that. "I snapped back, having to take a long breath afterwards. I began to walk towards the door to the tower, and I could hear Hank and Connor conversing  
"Connor, leave it."Hank advised and i could hear frustration and anger in the android's voice  
"Lieutenant, how am i supposed to 'Leave it'? She's damaging our chance of accomplishing this mission." Connor responded loudly like he wanted me to hear it.   
“She's going through a lot Connor."I heard Hank say before i opened the door and trudged back into the tower.


	2. Chapter 2- Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format might be weird, we’ll soon see I guess XD

It was almost 3 AM before I got home from the station. The doors unlocked and opened as I got near. As I walked inside, I was instantly welcomed by the automated house security system. Dad's nursing android had descended the stairs by the time I'd hung my coat up.   
"How's my dad doing, Philip?" I asked quietly   
"Carl is asleep as of right now. His condition seems to have improved, though he continuously voiced his concerns for your safety. Will you be present to greet him in the morning?" he asked and I nodded slightly. "Yes, I will. Fowler has allowed me to work flexible shifts while dad is the way he is. I can basically show up whenever I want." I responded, causing the android to smile a little.   
"Your father will be delighted. Good night (Y/N)" He said before walking back upstairs to my father's room. I sighed before following him upstairs and turning to my room.

After quickly grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, I had wandered up the libraries stairs and up to Dad's room. I opened the door and went to sit in the seat by his bed. After a moments pause, Dad weakly turned his head in my direction. "Hey, sweetheart. How was work?" his voice was gravely but surprisingly strong.   
"It was fine. Just some asshole coworkers. No big deal. how are you doing?" I smiled, taking his hand. He began running his thumb over my knuckles, something that used to calm me as a kid and carried onto my adulthood. It had been years since he did it. I was surprised remembered.   
"Bored. Lying in a bed all day is oddly tiring though. Leo keeps leaving voicemails. Saying he's gonna get out the hospital sometime next week. Says he's gonna be better, that he's gonna quit the red ice crap." Dad responded and I rolled my eyes. Like we hadn't heard Leo say that before.   
"Well, we both know that's total bullshit," I mumbled and dad let out a strained laugh.   
"Don't we just. Anyway, any plans for today?" he asked softly   
"Yeah. I was gonna go out today, probably won't be back for a couple days. Only if you're okay with staying with Philip though." I explained and dad smiled.   
"It's okay (Y/N). We all need time away from family sometimes. You've been taking care of me the last few days. Go have fun. I'll get Philip to call you if we need you." he kissed my hand and I got up to kiss his forehead. He patted my hand before I walked back to his door.   
"See you in a few days. Love you Dad." I blew him a kiss and ran out the door, going to my room to grab a bag of clothes. I pulled my beanie on to protect me from the cold before picking up my bag and walking out of the house to my car. 

 

The boat glistened in the glow of sunset as I walked into the docks. It was old, rusting, practically falling apart, though I had no doubt that it used to be a gorgeous thing. Chipping white paint spelt out the words 

J E R I C H O

I spared one last glance at the falling sun before looking down into the water. Apparently, that was the only way in. Taking one calming breath, I stepped out into the air and plunged into the murky, blackened water. Instantly, I was greeted with bitter, biting numbness. I shivered and I quickly swam to the ladder, finding it difficult to get a proper grip on it due to the moisture on my hands. When I eventually managed to climb up, I wrapped my arms around myself, dithering. I grabbed my phone out of the sealed plastic bag ( i thought I'd need it seeing it was a boat) and turned the flashlight on, beginning to work through the seemingly endless maze of a ship. The only audible sounds were the ominous dripping of water and my gentle footsteps. I began wondering if I was at the right place or if I should just leave, before a loud clang caught my attention, making me jump lightly. Hesitantly, I started venturing towards the sound. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on edge and I slowly put my phone away as I reached a bright yellow door with some light shining under it. With great caution, I opened the door, being greeted by a room of androids- or deviants rather. All heads snapped in my direction unanimously and I was frozen to the spot. There was a prolonged, pregnant pause before I was grabbed from behind, being hit sharply over the head and everything faded to darkness. 

"What are we going to do with her?" a fuzzy voice asked, and I moved my head silently, wincing harshly. Fuck, that hurt. "We can't just keep her, Josh." Another pointed out and I opened my eyes to see three androids arguing, one was a female android with blonde-ginger hair, the other two were male, one had dark skin and a fucking wicked hairstyle and the other- well, I recognised him from a homicide case file yesterday. Jack, I think his owners had called him. He had brown hair, blue eyes- and oddly enough- an Irish accent. So the darker skinned android had to be Josh then.   
"We can't let her leave either, Jack. She could come back with more humans." Josh shot back.   
"We could kill her?" The female android shrugged nonchalantly.   
“For the last time North, we're not going to kill her! I'm going to get Markus, whether you like it or not." Jack stated firmly, before he spun on his heel and walked off, his footsteps receding. Josh glanced between the two before sighing. "I'm going with Jack. Watch her, okay? And don't kill her." Josh warned before jogging after the Irish man. There was a loud clatter and I groaned quietly, that really wasn't helping my headache. I saw North take a step back upon the realisation that I was awake. I went to move my hands to rub my head only to be stopped by something around my wrists, the same thing happening when I went to move my legs. The material was harsh, digging into me even through my clothes. Rope. Of fucking course. I sighed, frustrated before I leant my head against the wall.   
"I'm not here to hurt you, y'know?" I stated with a raised eyebrow.   
"Yeah. Like we haven't heard that excuse before," North scoffed "If it were up to me, you'd be dead by now." She crossed her arms over her chest, her hair shifting slightly.   
"Well it's not up to you, so deal with it. I just want to help you guys" I pushed further.   
"Just. Stop. Talking." she growled, glaring daggers at me. Suddenly, I heard a group of footsteps start approaching and the oddly familiar Irish drawl.   
"What's going on down here?" I overheard that soft voice as Markus stepped over to North. Clearly, he couldn't see me in the dark corner.   
"A human found us. Those two can't make up their minds on what to do, even though it's plainly obvious we should kill her." North answered and I rolled my eyes.   
"We can't kill her just because she's human," Markus argued. I smiled. Always the pacifist.   
"Hey, Markus," I called before North could reply, causing North's face to turn sour. Markus froze...   
"(Y/n)?"


	3. Chapter 3- Reunited

Almost instantly, Markus ran over, swiftly untieing the rope from my wrist. As soon as the rope loosened, I pulled him into a tight hug and it was immediately reciprocated.  
"Hi, god, I missed you so much," I muttered into his shoulders  
"I missed you too. What are you doing here?" Markus questioned. We pulled away from the embrace as soon as a disgusted female voice rung out.  
"You know her?" North enquired, confusion highlighting her face. Markus stood up, pulling me with him.  
"North, this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is North." Markus introduced and North rolled her eyes  
"Oh, I'm very aware." I glared. Markus nudged me as if telling me to behave.  
"Is this the same (Y/N) that didn't defend you and nearly got you killed?"North asked, poison practically lacing her voice. I felt anger rising in me and my fists clenched.  
"Excuse me?" I demanded, taking a step forward.  
"North. That's enough. That's not what happened, and you know it." He interjected and North shrugged.  
"Whatever." She snapped, before quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

"Don't mind her. She just doesn't like humans." he tried to comfort me and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Wow. Makes me feel great." I mumbled sarcastically. Markus paused before his posture slouched suddenly.  
"How.....How are Carl and Leo doing?" his voice had contorted to one of solemn.   
"Dad's okay. He's slowly getting better. Leo leaves the hospital in a few days. They're both doing as well as they can be. Don't blame yourself, Markus. You did what anyone would do. I just wished I could've been there, so I would've had to hear the news from a guy at work." I replied softly, Markus looked down at his feet.  
"What happened to you? Did you get in any trouble for going back to the office to defend me?"He asked guiltily.  
"I can't get into that much trouble when I'm suspended. That reminds me, yesterday was my first day back. Stratford Tower. Dealing with a deviant break in." I stated with raised eyebrows.  
"Oh. I wonder who that could be," Markus responded sarcastically, smiling lightly "How'd you find this place anyway? I was told only androids could find it, or humans led by androids."  
"There was a deviant on the roof. He said his name was Simon. He was going to kill me. I stopped him and he trusted me, after some convincing. He told me where Jericho is. I know Detroit like the back of my hand, so I knew where to go."I explained sadly and shook my head.  
"Did he make it?" He asked quietly, glancing at me.  
"No. I had to shoot him to protect him from one of my partners. He told me to." I answered Markus placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Simon was brave. His death won't be in vain." His expression had turned quite stern.  
"It's my fault he died though. I'm the one who pulled the trigger." I sighed, looking away.  
"I doubt that Simon told you to shoot him to save Jericho. Other officers would have forced that information from him. It's not your fault." He replied, sending me a glance, warning me to not argue with him anymore.  
"Thank you, Markus. Anyway, you ever heard of an android detective?" I enquired, folding my arms over my chest.  
"Only from the news, why?" he answered, leaning against the wall.  
"He's Hank and I's new partner. Shows no sign of deviating anytime soon; he's absolutely ruthless." I declared, adjusting my stance.  
"Do you think he's going to come after us?" Markus seemed to be growing increasingly anxious at the thought.  
"I wish I could tell you no." I frowned, closing my eyes.  
"How much time do you think we have?" he pushed further.  
"However much time it takes to find you. And however much extra time I can buy you."I voice and he stiffened immediately.  
"(Y/N), I can't allow you to do that. You can't risk your job or life for this cause. it isn't your fight." He argued  
" If you are doing this, if you're starting a war for your freedom, it will become my fight, either way. I'd rather choose the side I know is right why I have a chance than be forced to fight on the side I know is wrong. I will stand with you, I'll fight with you, and I will fall with you if all else fails. Win or lose, you're making history."I shot back and Markus sighed.  
" I don't want more lives wasted than there needs to be." he attempted to reason  
" Well, you're not exactly invincible either Markus Manfred." I joked before realising what I said. I froze as did Markus.  
"What did you just-?" he began and I quickly interrupted.  
"Nothing! Hey, I was working late last night and had to get up early to say hi to Dad. Is it okay if I had a nap? I won't cause any trouble, promise." I asked, quickly changing the topic. I wasn't that tired but it was the first thing I could think of.  
"You could've come to see me later, y'know?" Markus teased, pushing himself off the wall.  
"I have this feeling I'm going to get called into work later," I explained with a small smile and Markus nodded.  
" You need to sleep more. It's unhealthy to stay awake that long." He advised.  
"Not my choice. Anyway, have you got, like, any source of heat? I'm fucking freezing."I chuckled lightly, pulling off my soaking wet coat. Markus immediately pulled his coat off and placed it on my shoulders  
"I'll set up a fire for you, you can sleep here so the others can't bother you. Also, they need to trust you a little more. I'll talk to them, convince them you're peaceful." He shot me a small smile before running off somewhere. I sat down and leant against the wall, closing my eyes as I slowly felt myself drift off.

 

I woke up to the soft buzzing and quiet melody of my phone. A small fire in a barrel crackled in front of me, providing me with a pleasant wave of heat. I fished the phone from my pocket, before answering the call and pushing it to my ear.  
" Hello?" I enquired groggily, rubbing my eye.  
"Hey, kid. We need ya. Meet me outside the station. And be here as quick as you can, that plastic prick is driving me crazy."Hank explained and I sat up slightly  
"Why?" I questioned, running a hand through my crazy hair. I'm fucking glad I always kept a hairbrush in my car  
"Last minute interview. Should be quick.... hopefully." Hank responded and I sighed, hearing Reed yelling some derogative profanities on Hank's line. Probably at Connor.  
"Alright. Alright. I'll be there soon." I mumbled before ending the call. I stood up and stretched, before escaping the darkened corner of the ship. I saw a few androids back up, a few gave me wary looks, others smiled at me and several came and introduced themselves. Sean, however, bounded over to me before tugging me into a rather tight hug.  
"Hey Sean. Have you seen Markus?" I asked with a smile and he pulled back, nodding happily.  
"He's in his 'office'! Want me to take ya?" The Irish android offered, grinning at this point.  
"That's be great, thank you!"I responded and he grabbed my hand, excitedly pulling me to our destination.


	4. Chapter 4- Kamski

I huffed, tugging my coat closer to my body as the windscreen wipers attempted to rid the window of the endless stream of snow.  
"Where are we heading again?"I asked grumpily  
"You'll see," Hank responded, keeping his eyes on the white road ahead.  
"God, I hate it when you're vague," I muttered and he raised his eyebrow.  
"Lieutenant Manfred, I assure you that you'll find comfort in where we going." Connor piped up and I rolled my eyes. Cyberlife really DID think of everything.  
"Alright, Connor, whatever you say," I said sarcastically.  
Eventually, Hank pulled his car into park and opened the door, getting out. Connor followed quickly before walking to my door and opening it, offering me a hand. I smiled lightly and accepted his hand, using it to help me out the car. He stared at me, keeping my hand in his a minute longer than necessary. After a few seconds, he snapped out of it, dropping my hand and rushing forward to Hank. They chatted idly, but I swore I could see a faint blue tainting his cheeks. A grin slowly spread to my lips upon seeing the house in front of me. I hadn't been here in years. When we reached the door, I knocked lightly, one of Elijah's Chloe's answering almost instantly, knocking Hank back a little. Chloe turned her attention to me and a polite smile came to her face.

"Hello (Y/N). This is a pleasant surprise, Elijah hasn't seen you in years. He will be pleased to reunite. How are you?" She asked, and I smiled back.  
"I'm very well thank you. I'm sorry I haven't visited for a while, life gets in the way, you know?" I responded before nodding my head towards Hank, who clearly wanted to get past the pointless chatter.  
"How can I help you?" She asked the two men, turning her gaze towards them.  
"I-Um. I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson of the Detroit Police Department. We're here to see Mr Kamski." Hank responded, standing up straighter, quickly flashing her his badge.  
"Please, come in. Take a seat, I'll tell Elijah you're here." She replied, opening the door wider and closing it once we'd all filtered in. She then walked to the door that I knew led to his pool. Hank sat down in the chair next to mine and turned his head to look at me, his longish grey hair floating to follow.  
" Mind telling me what that was about?"He interrogated and I chuckled lightly.  
"Hank, I'm the daughter of Carl Manfred, who's first android was given to him by Elijah Kamksi, do you really think I don't know him? We grew up together, Leo hated him but we got along like a house on fire."I responded and Hank still looked pretty shocked but shifted in his seat to peer at Connor, who was pacing the room, looking at its content.  
"Nice girl.." He said, attempting to stir up a conversation with the detective.  
"RT600. The first Cyberlife android to pass the Turing test." Connor responded. Damn. he knew his shit,  
"I didn't ask for technical specs.... I just said that she was nice."Hank sighed. God, he really was trying.  
"Nice place. Guess androids weren't a bad thing for everybody." he tried again. After receiving no response, I tried.  
"So, you're about to meet your maker, Connor. How's it feel?" I questioned, leaning forward in my seat,  
"It doesn't raise any existential questions if that's what you mean." I half glared at the android before leaning back.  
"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face. I'd have a couple of things I'd want to tell him." Hank added and I sighed. After fidgeting for a while longer, Connor sat down albeit stiffly- though that was to be expected. We all fell into an uncomfortable silence, the music playing softly. 

Upon hearing the door open, Hank immediately stood up, Connor following after.  
"Elijah will see you now." Chloe smiled as we walked past her.  
"Mister Kamski?" Hank called, his voice echoing through the large room. Unintentionally, I was hidden behind the two towering cops.  
"Just a moment please." I heard Elijah's velvety voice respond and I saw his figure gliding through the reddened water. We all stood on the carpet, politely folding my hands behind my back as Hank crossed his arms and Connor fiddled with his coin. Elijah climbed out, allowing Chloe to put a robe over his shoulders while Elijah fixed his signature man bun.  
"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" He enquired, folding his hands in front of him, I tried to peek over the men's shoulders but I was still too short.  
"Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left Cyberlife years ago but I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know." Hank answered and I, frustrated with not being able to see properly, walked next to Connor. Elijah's eyes lit up slightly, unnoticeable to most.  
"Well, if it isn't (YN) Manfred," he remarked and smiled. It was light yet mysterious as ever. "Come here, dear," he added and I quickly walked to his side. He wrapped an arm around my waist in a casual side hug. After a brief pause, he turned back to the men, acting as the whole endeavour never happened.  
"Deviants. Fascinating aren't they? Humanities greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't it ironic?" Connor shifting slightly.  
"Deviancy seems to spread like some sort of virus. We thought you might know something about that," he said, his LED changing to a bright yellow.  
"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" Elijah responded. Always cryptic.  
"Look, we didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machine you created may be planning a revolution. Either you tell us something useful or we'll be on our way." Haank stated and I shot him a glare, telling him to behave. Elijah suddenly pulled me forward as he took a step towards my android partner.  
"What about you Connor? Whos side are you on?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Connor's eyes narrowed slightly.  
"I'm on the human's side of course," Connor answered quickly, glancing at me for a split second. Elijah let out a breathy chuckle.  
"Well, that's what you're programmed to say. But you. What do you really want?" He pushed and Connor straightened up, towering over his creator.  
"I believe we're the ones asking the questions." Connor snapped harshly.  
"Connor!" I scoulded and Elijah took a few steps back, taking me with him. He unwrapped his arm from my waist and pulled a gun from one of his drawers  
"Chloe?" Elijah called and the android approached obediently. "I'm sure you're familiar withthe Turing test?"  
"Elijah..." I said, beginning to feel uneasy.  
"Mere formality. The simple question of algorithms and computer capacity. What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the Kamksi test. Its very simple, you'll see." He glanced at me before running a hand down Chloe's face.  
"Magnificent isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife. Young, and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither." Elijah suddenly dropped his hand and turned to Hank, who was shifting anxiously.  
"But what is it really? Pieces of plastic imitating a human or a living being with a soul?" Elijah pushed Chloe to her knees and handed Connor the gun.  
"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Elijah sated and i narrowed my eyes.  
"Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know... or spare it if you feel it's alive. but you'll leave here, having learnt nothing from me." Elijah continued and I stepped forward  
"Okay, I think we're done here. C'mon Connor." Hank interjected, beginning to walk away. I slowly followed, keeping my eyes on the android, who still hadn't budged  
" What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation... or the life of this android?An obedient machine, or a living being, endowed with free will."Elijah tested and I stepped towards them, putting a wrapping a hand around Connor's arm.  
"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving." Hank had begun yelling and i flinched as it echoed through the pool room.  
"Pull the trigger-" Elijah began  
"Connor, don't!" I screamed and the android tugged his arm out of my grip, easily.  
"-And I'll tell you all you want to know." Elijah continued, acting like I hadn't even opened my mouth. 

Suddenly, the yelling was interrupted was interrupted by a deafening bang. I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes as I got light flashbacks from the night of Leo, Dad and Markus. I couldn't move. One of the other Chloe's walked over to comfort me but I instantly stepped back, causing her to stop and hesitantly turn back to the pool. Hank's face instantly contorted into disgust.  
"Fuck!" He bellowed before storming out. Elijah snatched the gun from Connor, not sparing the Chloe corpse a glance.  
"Test negative. You chose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy." Elijah stated coldly before turning to the window, walking towards it, putting the gun on the table and folding his hands behind his back.  
"You feel nothing," I added on, whispering. Connor peered at me. He didn't even look guilty.  
"I'm a man of my word. Ask me any one question and I'll tell you what I know." Elijah said nonchalantly. it was disgusting. This man, who I considered a friend, just wanted to watch the world burn.  
"I want to know who rA9 is," Connor demanded and Elijah turned his head to the side, not looking at me but looking in my direction.  
"rA9. The origin. The first android to awaken. A strange phenomenon, like a spontaneous religion. I don't know who rA9 is," He turned around, taking a few steps towards Connor. The tears were still flowing down my cheeks. "Maybe it's a messiah. Maybe it's just a myth. But Deviants need something to believe in. even if it's irrational."He placed a hand on the dead Chloe's head before looking at me."That's something they have in common with humans."He took his hand away from the permanently damaged android after a hard glare from me, before getting right up in Connor's face, his own showing no clear emotion.  
" An interesting question, Connor. But maybe not the one you needed to ask." Elijah revealed and as Connor began to walk away, my "friend" grabbed him  
"A war is coming. You'll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand against your creators? I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Connor. What's worse than having to choose between two evils?" He asked before letting go and allowing the android to actually walk away.  
" You're a monster," I muttered harshly before quickly walking out of the room, pushing past the detective android and outside. 

I didn't even feel the cold air as I practically ran to Hank, who had his arms open. I ran into them, burying my face into his jacket. He attempted to calm me down and after a few minutes, I had began breathing normally, and that's when I began to feel a burning rage coursing through my body. That anger only seemed to increase when I heard extra feet crunching the snow behind me. Hank slowly let me go and I leant against his car, my arms crossed as steam practically rolled out of my ears. Hank stormed towards the android.  
"You shot that girl for fuck's sake!" he snapped at Connor.  
"It wasn't a girl. It was a machine that looked like a girl."He responded calmly. I began walking towards him.  
"That's not the fucking point! You put your gun against that girl's head and you fucking shot her!" I screamed and Connor pushed me back harshly.  
"I did what i had to do for the investigation and i'd do it again if i had to!" He argued coldly, not even looking sorry as Hank caught me by my shoulders. Once i'd steadied myself i ponted a finger at him, glaring daggers.  
"You're a lowlife! You don't feel a thing, do you?!" Hank butted in and i instantly answered.  
" A machine!That's what you are! You're just a fucking machine!" I yelled, shcoked that i'd even said it. Hank put a hand on my arm, trying to calm me down.  
"Of course I'm a machine Lieutenant. What did you think i was?" Connor responded, narrowin ghs eyes at me and tilting his head. I faultered, feeling myself crumble.  
"I thought you were..... I thought..." I cut myself off and Hank ushered me into the car. He opened my door and helped me inside before closing the door shut. I saw him yell something at Connor before he opened his owne door, slamming it behind him. He put the key in ignition and drove off, leaving the android in the sow. I pushed my shoes off, put my seateblt on and sat with my knees to my chest, arms folded and head against the window.  
"Are you alright?" Hank enquired, keeping his eyes on the road. I nodded  
"Yeah, I just- I can't believe Elijah would do that. It's just worse that connor actually complied. For a split second i thought he was going to become something more. something more than his programme." I replied quietly  
"Kamski's one fucked up guy, however he's basically ot the world on a string. We're just chess peices in his game." Hank replied and i raised an eyebrow.  
"Since when have you started talking like that?" I joked weakly and i saw Hank smile slightly, i turned bakc to the window and Sighed  
" I never realised before now. I trusted him. Elijah was my best friend growing up, i trusted him with everything I had. He knows what happened to my Dad and my brother, Leo. When Connor shot Chloe, i couldn't help but think of Markus getting shot and my Dad being so close to death." I stated, keeping my eyes on the infinite stream of snowflakes.  
"I wanted to kill him." Hank suddenyl said  
Connor or Elijah?" I questioned,  
" Both" He answered. the conversation clearly died there and I closed my eyes, hoping to get some form of rest.


	5. Chapter 5 - No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is shorter than the other chapters, the next chapter will definitely be longer.

Despite the harsh wind lashing at my face and the snow decorating both my eyelashes and hair, I could barely feel the cold. My knees had been tugged tightly to my chest as I sat in the snow, the water seeping into my pants, looking out at the blinding sunlight. My chin rested on my knees as I fiddled with my fingers. I heard a door open nearby but I didn't look to see where. A hand suddenly came into contact with my shoulder and I jumped, quickly turned to the direction of the hand. Markus was towering over me, his face contorted in concern. He moved to sit next to me and I looked away.  
"Is everything alright?" he questioned softly  
"I'm fine Markus," I answered, almost silently   
"Don't lie to me." He shot back, firmly but kindly.  
"I'm just a little shaken. Honestly, don't worry." I sighed  
"That's rich, seeing as I'm a care android." Markus joked lightly and I breathed out a laugh.  
"Touche," I replied, smiling slightly. Markus silently wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side.  
"You don't have to tell me what happened. Not if you don't want to. Just want you to know if you need or want to talk to, I'm always here." He stated  
"Markus, seriously, don't worry. You've got this revolution to be thinking about. Focus on your people." I responded  
"I always have time to worry about my family. Besides you're helping me lead this. You're as much of a leader as I am." Markus smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, the door opened again.  
"Markus, you might want to get down here." I heard Sean say and Markus nodded.  
"Alright, I'll be with you in a minute," Markus answered.  
"Of course. Bye (Y/N)" Sean smiled and I waved in response. We'd grown close in the small amount of time I'd been staying on the boat.  
"(Y/N), tonight you need to stay away from me and all Cyberlife stores." Markus warned.  
"Another protest?"I asked and he nodded "Just stay safe.."  
"I'll try my best," He responded. He kissed my forehead before getting up and walking inside.

 

I yawned quietly as I walked to my desk, clutching a coffee in my hand. Hank was glaring at his computer and I sat on the corner of my desk, on the lane across from him, but still fairly close.  
"Having some trouble there Hank?" I teased and Hank jumped. He sent me a glare but smiled.  
"No, just reading something. You watched the news lately?" hank enquired.  
" Watched it this morning after helping Philip with Dad's breakfast. I'm proud of Markus. Glad he's alive too." I replied. Hank folded his arms  
"He's making a good job of this whole revolution." He pondered and I near grinned.  
"I know. He's smart. Making the public love him because he's taken little violent action. He's protecting his people." I stated, Hank raised an eyebrow.  
"Have you seen him since the night he got shot?"He asked, causing me to freeze.  
"No-"I began  
"And don't bullshit me." He growled.  
"...Yes.."  
"When?" he demanded.  
"I saw him yesterday and the day before that," I answered anxiously. Well, there goes my career.  
"So, that means you probably know where all the deviants are." It was like an interrogation. Now I understood what people meant when they said Hank was intimidating. Hank took my silence as an answer  
"So, this whole time Connor'a been throwing a tantrum about the fact he didn't know where the deviants were, you've kept it to yourself?" Hank snapped in a harsh whisper. I kept my eyes locked on the floor and nodded.  
"Well, good job kid," he stated and my head shot up.  
"What?" I was shocked beyond belief.  
"You've done well. Those deviants deserve a chance. Even if it's slim." He responded and I grinned before taking a sip of my coffee, wincing as it burnt my tongue  
"Hey, uh, that's something else I have to tell you. We've been taken off the deviant cases, we're back to homicide now.FBI has taken over. That's why Connor's over there sending a report to Cyberlife."Hank stated and I rolled my eyes  
"Great. Another thing Perkin's smug ass can rub in our faces along with my brother's drug problem and your unlikely drinking habits."I muttered  
"Speak of the devil." Hank retorted and I turned to see Perkins sauntering in.  
"Son of a bitch." I sighed, seeing a wide smirk stitched onto his face as he looked in our direction. I flinched when a certain android appeared next to me, nearly spilling my coffee.  
"Lieutenants, please. I know we can solve this. I know I can solve this. I just need more time. is there anything either of you can do? Maybe distract Perkins? I only need a few minutes. I could find Jericho. please Hank, (Y/N)." Connor begged and I glared at the android slightly.  
"Sorry, Connor. Maybe they deserve a chance. So, no. I won't help." Hank replied, patting Connor's shoulder before walking past him to the coffee room. Connor's puppy eyes turned to me.  
"Nope. No way. After what you did at Elijah's yesterday, I'm not helping you. Deviants deserve as much of a chance at life as I or Hank do." I stated before hopping off my desk and following Hank, shooting a harsh glare at Perkins.


	6. Chapter 6 - Deaviancy

Upon hearing that Connor had been near the archive locker, I rushed to Jericho, knowing Connor would soon learn of its location. When I ran in, the androids knew who i was looking for- it was basically common practice- as one of the newly recruited androids directed me to Markus. I smiled in appreciation before running to find the fellow leader. I froze seconds after running into a room on the higher deck. Markus was sat down, leaning on his hand that was rested carefully on his knee. There was a woman with a little girl, no older than nine.  
"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" I asked awkwardly. My old friend stood up and came to stand next to me, the two girls watching me cautiously  
"No, you didn't. Ladies, this is the infamous (Y/N) I was talking about. A fellow leader. These ladies need passports- do you think you could get them?" He enquired quietly.  
"Of course. I just need your model and serial code and i can get them transmitted tonight or tomorrow. You can then use that information elsewhere." I answered and I saw a grin appear on, what i assumed to be, the mothers face.  
"That would be great. I'm an AX400, serial code:#579 102 694. Thank you so much!" she said and I smiled before kneeling down to the little girl's height. I was always a sucker for kids, especially after Lily.  
"Hey, Sweetheart. What's your name?" I questioned gently and she smiled, clearly a bit shy.  
"My name's Alice. This is my mom, Kara!" She answered softly. She was just too cute.  
"Well hello there Alice, I promise we'll get you and your mom out of here in no time," I assured before standing up and extending my arm to Kara.  
"It's nice to meet you, Kara," I stated before my arm was tugged into a tight hug.  
"Thank you so much." She murmured, almost silently, before she released me, shot me a quick smile, grabbed Alice's hand swiftly, and walked out. I instantly turned on my heel to warn Markus of Connor's upcoming arrival, but he was gone. I stepped out of the room, hoping to catch sight of him on the lower deck. I saw a flash of North's orange hair heading towards the control deck and took it as a helpful alternative, sprinting after her.

I walked into the small space silently, earning a cold glare from North as I took a seat in the corner. Waiting for the conversation to cease. Markus had his back to the door so neither I, North nor Josh could see his face. Josh was pacing anxiously and North had her arms crossed over her chest  
"We're short on blue blood and biocomponents. Our wounded are shutting down and there's nothing we can do!" He was panicking clearly.  
"Humans are conducting raids in all the big cities and they're taking androids to camps to destroy them," North added, making a point to glance at me several times. I shot her a harsh glare before looking back at Josh.  
"It's all our fault. None of this would have happened if we had just stayed quiet!"Josh exclaimed, causing my eyes to narrow at him. Markus turned sharply as soon as the words left Josh's mouth.  
"We couldn't just suffer in silence, they're killing us. Nothing is going to justify that." Markus debated  
"What's the point in being free if no one is left alive?" Josh snapped.  
"Humans enslaved us. I'll never regret standing up to that." Markus defended and I nodded.  
"This is getting us nowhere," Josh muttered in frustration.  
"Because you keep talking. Let Markus make the plans, Josh. Besides, we've gone too far to ever turn back." I hissed. North sighed.  
"She's right. All that matters is what we do next. Markus, (Y/N)?" North questioned. I and Markus shared a glance and nodded.  
"Dialogue, It's the only way. We will go alone Try to talk to them one last time." I concluded and North's head shot between me and Markus.  
"Don't do this Markus. They'll kill you!" She tried to debate  
"Maybe. But North we have to try. If I don't come back or neither of us comes back, lay low as long as you can. (Y/n) will help you if she returns." Markus replied, shooting me a look that showed signs of nervousness. I smiled reassuringly.  
"They need to realise how much they're hurting us. Find the right words and they'll listen." Josh agreed before rushing out. Markus turned his back to us again, leaning on the control panel.  
"Humans have been butchering each other for centuries over the colour of their skin or whatever god they wanted to worship. They're not going to change. Violence is just in their genes." Markus pondered and I huffed.  
"Violence is like a second language. Most humans pick it up, some don't, though the ones that don't still have remnants of it somewhere in their mind." I added   
"They can't stop what we've started. Since you've been here, you've given us hope. You've given me hope." This was clearly aimed and Markus and I couldn't help but smile at the affection North was showing. Markus turned around to face her.  
"Today, a deviant arrived at Jericho and he told me that he stole a truck transporting radioactive cobalt. He said he abandoned the truck somewhere in Detroit and rigged it to explode. I convinced him not to do it and to give me the detonator." North produced the detonator and I sat up a little, my eyes widening.  
"A dirty bomb," Me and Markus said in unison.  
"We can't lose this war, Markus. If humans overcome us, our people will disappear forever. This might be the only way to survive if things go wrong." she persuaded but Markus pushed the detonator away.  
"We shouldn't become like them, North. We can gain freedom by other means."Markus stated and I let out a breath of relief.  
"I hope you're right. Whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you to know... I-I'm glad I met you, Markus." North stated. Markus stayed silent but took North's hand and they connected, their skin peeling away to reveal the shining white beneath it. Markus then gently swooped down and took her lips in his. I smiled again but looked away, giving them a moment of privacy. They pulled away after a minute and North took a step back  
"Look after yourself. I don't want to lose you." She said before stepping out the door. Markus looked at me.  
"Markus, I need to tell you something important. Connor has-" I began but was cut off by the click of a gun and the sight of Connor stepping through the open doorway. I shot to my feet, instantaneously.  
"(Y/N), get behind me, now!" Connor growled lowly but I shook my head, dashing to stand beside Markus, who put a protective arm out. Connor shot me an angry look before aiming the gun at us both.  
"Markus, I've been ordered to take you alive, but I won't hesitate to shoot, should you give me no other alternatives. (Y/N), know that your betrayal will be reported to the DPD, once this whole endeavour is over." Connor continued and Markus took a step forward, gesturing for me to follow.  
"What are you doing? You are one of us. you can't betray your own people!"Markus responded calmly, acting like there wasn't a pistol aimed at his skull.  
"You're both coming with me!" Connor snapped, his grip on the gun tightening. Markus's head tilted.  
"You're Connor aren't you? The famous deviant hunter. (Y/N) has spoken of you, often. Well congratulations, you seem to have found what you were looking for." Markus's bitter statement was met with silence  
"Our cause is righteous. All they want- all we want- is to live in freedom." I tried and Connor replied with a furious glare.  
"Do you never have any doubts? You've never done something irrational like there's something inside you? Something more than your programme. Have you ever wondered who you really are? Whether you're just a machine, executing a program, or a living being, capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question. It's time to decide...." My eyes shot between the two anxiously. If Connor were to remain a machine, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot us both. After a second, I saw his eyes twitching slightly and his arms beginning to shake. His grip on the gun faltered. Almost like he was fighting himself. A few seconds felt like years before his stiff form slackened and he lowered the gun, glancing at his hands. I grinned. He'd broken his program.

"They're going to attack Jericho!"


	7. Chapter 7- Loss

My smile instantly dropped and I flinched upon hearing gunshots echoing through the air, screams soon following after.  
"We have to get out of here," Connor stated and Markus's hand clenched into a fist.  
"Shit!" He exclaimed sharply, sprinting out the door. Connor instantly followed, grabbing my hand to pull me along. We followed Markus through the maze of a boat until we bumped into North.  
"They're coming in from all sides, our people are trapped in the hold! they're going to be slaughtered!"North blurted, clearly distraught. Markus put two fingers to his temple, most likely sending a message.  
"Where's Josh and Sean?" I questioned, gently putting a hand on Norths arm.  
"Sean got out with some of the androids. I don't know where Josh is, we got separated," she responded  
"They're coming in from the upper deck now too. We'll be caught in the crossfire." Markus suddenly interrupted  
"We have to run, you two. There's nothing we can do!"North argued, I tensed at Markus's next words.  
"We have to blow up Jericho. if the ship goes down, they'll evacuate and our people can escape."He concluded, taking a few steps forward.  
"You'll never make it! The explosives are in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!"North quelled   
"She's right! They know who you are, they'll do anything to get you!" Connor added and Markus suddenly turned to me.  
"(Y/N), go and help the others, I'll join you later." he ordered and I nodded, beginning to sprint off to help some of the androids, faintly hearing Markus say.  
"Connor, protect her at all costs." and something else I couldn't make out. I heard footsteps echoing behind me before a familiar android was running beside me. As we ran into one of the corridors, I saw an android on the floor with the two girls, Kara and Alice, standing above him, looking panicked. However, on the other side of the corridor, I saw three androids being corned by two FBI agents. My head shot between the two groups of people.  
"It's too late Kara! Save yourself! Save Alice!" The unknown android said.  
"Please! We're begging you!Please!" One of the cornered androids called. I was torn, with a cloud of guilt hanging over my head, I turned to help the cornered deviants until...  
"No, we're not going to leave you behind! Right, Kara? We can't leave him!" Alice insisted and my heart was wrenched out. God, she was so much like Lucy. Maybe that's why I couldn't let her die. I looked over at Connor  
"Go help those people, I'll be back in a second," I demanded, pointing in the direction of the cornered, helpless people. Connor's eyebrows furrowed  
"We'd have a higher success and survival rate if we stayed together-" he argued.  
"Did I ask you to argue? Fucking. Go." I growled and Connor gulped. I turned on my heel, running towards the small family. Kara was attempting to pick up the larger android with little success, so I took the androids other arm and placed it over my shoulder. Kara smiled at me in thanks and Alice looked relieved  
"Come on, let's get him to one of the side rooms," I said quietly as to not alert any FBI agents. I heard a few grunts and gunshots from behind me, which I assumed to be Connor fucking up the FBI's plan to destroy the three androids. We led the damaged man to one of the inner rooms and slowly placed him down in the corner. Alice instantly leapt on me for a hug. I held her tightly  
"You shouldn't have done that. You can't put Alice in danger. Go now, before they come back!" he said and I saw Kara shift. Alice let go of me slowly. I gently ruffled her hair.  
"What about you? What are you going to do?" Kara questioned  
"I'll manage." He responded quickly.  
"Kara, I need to go. There is an exit three corridors down. Follow the other androids before wishing well to the family and running off. After assisting some damaged/trapped androids and kicking some FBI ass, I ran back into Connor, who grabbed my hand firmly and practically dragged me along with him, to Markus, North and Josh. The three were already running from FBI and we tagged, Connor, letting go of my hand. I began lagging behind and North slowed town to make sure I was protected. However, just as two gunshots rang out, I felt an excruciating amount of pain in my stomach and I dropped on the floor. One hand gripping the pained area, I attempted to get up but found it too agonising.  
"North!"  
"(Y/N)!"  
I heard two voices call simultaneously and I saw Markus pick up a piece of metal, protecting him from the oncoming stream of bullets, and throwing it before helping North up before the two ran off. I could hear the marching and bullets get closer so squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the FBI to kill me or take me in for questioning. But before could happen, I heard feet run towards me, so my eyes snapped open. There Connor was, running towards me, using Markus's form of protection. He put one hand on my shoulder and the other just above my wound, trying to lift me up. I slowly limped, the FBI getting closer every second. Connor quickly picked me up bridal style and ran to the ledge. Markus looked at the dark water below us before jumping in, the rest of us following suit. We swam to the surface, seeing a man standing in the spot we were just standing on seconds before. As we got to land, I dragged myself out of the water starting to feel dizzy. I was applying pressure to the wound but that seemed to somehow make it worse. It was probably going to get infected. Everyone was trying to talk to me but everything was muffled and slurred. Black dots began to cloud my vision and Connor gently took my face in his hands, tapping my cheek softly, mumbling something incoherent. He was panicking. Before I could react, blackness completely dominated my eyes and I'd dropped to the floor like a stone.


	8. Chapter 8- Home again

I awoke to soft beeping and the feeling of something wrapped around my arms. My eyes opened, only to be blinded by the sun peeking through the gap in the curtains. I groaned quietly, feeling groggy and sore, and attempted to sit up, only to have two strong hands push me back to a laying position.  
"(Y/N), I would advise you to stay still for a few minutes longer, as any movement could potentially disrupt your bandages." The familiar voice of Philip spoke and the doctor android towered over me, blocking the sun. That's when I came to the sudden realisation that I was back in my room, back at Dad's house.  
"How long have I been out?" I enquired, rubbing my eye. I cringed at the croak in my voice.  
"Only a few hours. Your wound isn't too bad, the impact of the fall was what resulted in the large amounts of blood. It should heal up quickly." He responded formally and I sighed.  
"Who brought me back?" I pushed, quickly pushing my hair from my face. Philip picked up a water bottle from the stand next to me and passed it to me before replying.  
"A few androids. I believe the names they went by were Markus, North and Connor. Though, I am told that North left approximately fifty-three minutes ago." He answered before turning around and checking the monitor. After a few seconds, he began unhooking me from the medical equipment.  
"Where are the other two?" Philip glanced up at me. I'm surprised he was sick of my questions by now.  
"Markus is in your father's room, and Connor is downstairs waiting for you." He stated and I sat up again, wincing at the sting in my stomach.  
"Do you think I'm well enough to go wandering around?" I asked and Philip began cleaning the equipment and putting it in its appropriate place.  
"I don't see why not. Just be careful." He answered, his back to me. I nodded, though he couldn't see before thanking him and quickly walking to my dad's room. Markus was sitting on the corner of the bed, talking to my dad quietly. I stood in the doorway, folding my arms over my chest. It was peaceful for once. It was nice. They were catching up and I saw the way my dad looked at Markus. The same way he looks at me and used to look at Leo. The way he used to look at Lily. Like he was family. And in a way he was. Markus looked after my father more than Leo ever did. Markus was more of a brother than Leo anyway. After a few minutes, I made my presence known by clearing my throat.  
"Hey, guys. Hope you haven't had too much fun without me." I said, walking into the room properly. Markus instantly shot up and engulfed me in a tight hug. I heard a soft whirring noise and could only assume Dad had moved his bed into a sitting position. I gave Markus a quick squeeze of a hug before patting his back and letting go. I walked to my Dad, leaning down to give him a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead. He kissed my hand in return.  
"Jesus, (Y/N), don't do that to us. We thought you were going to die." Markus said, relief and panic simultaneously edging his voice.  
"What? Me? I thought you knew me, Markus. A little bullet isn't going to stop me." I shrugged, smiling cheekily. I heard Dad chuckle.  
"Well, you are a Manfred. There's no doubt about that. However, when you told me you were going to stay with a friend, this is not what I had in mind." Dad added and I saw a smile ghost Markus's lips.  
"I think you should go downstairs. You've got a certain android sent by Cyberlife witing for you." Markus stated and I blushed lightly.  
"Alright. Markus, take care of my Dad." I mumbled as I passed Markus on the way out. He nodded before I walked out the room and down the stairs, heading for the living room/ library. As I entered the room, I kept my head angled away from Dad's art studio. it hurt too much to look at. I saw Connor sitting awkwardly on one of the seats, examining his hands intently.

"Connor?" I called, almost silently and his head shot up, his body stiffening instantly.  
"(Y/N), I, uh, how are you feeling?" he questioned nervously. I came closer, sitting in the seat next to him. I noticed that the small table that stood between our seat had shifted and the picture that was always face down had suddenly erected. My heart ached just looking at it. She was beautiful, kind and smart. I loved her so much and she loved me in return. But she was gone. I shook my head lightly, trying to take the negative thoughts from my mind and focus on the deviant hunter before me.  
"Honestly, not too bad. Thank you for helping me. I'd probably be dead if you hadn't saved me." Connor smiled slightly at that. God, he was adorable.  
"It's, um, no problem," Connor replied quietly.  
"I'm glad you're a deviant, as odd as that sounds," I stated and Connor looked up at my face, his cheeks tinted a light blue. I giggled slightly at that.  
"It's funnily ironic. Deviant hunter turns deviant. I guess Kamski was wrong." He tried to joke and I stiffened, shifting slightly. The smile on his face immediately dropped to one of concern as he sensed my unease. "What's wrong?"  
"I...I still can't believe you.... you shot that girl."I mumbled after a minute of awkward silence. Connor quickly looked away, his gaze finding in the interest in the floor.  
"I.. I hadn't thought about it," Connor whispered. He paused before adding "May I ask you a personal question?"  
"I guess." I sighed sadly, slowly reaching out to turn the picture of me posing with Elijah and one of the Chloe's. It was the day Chloe passed the Turing test in 2018. Elijah had invited me over to his apartment to meet her before he introduced her to the public. I then turned the picture that contained her in it to face the table. Connor didn't notice, and if he did, he didn't say anything.  
"Why were you so emotionally compromised when I shot Chloe?" He asked and I rolled my eyes slightly. Insensitive much?  
"About a week ago, probably less, my druggie little brother, Leo came to the house to get more money from dad to feed his addiction. Dad, Markus and I had just gotten back from one of Dad's art events. We came into this room, Markus was sorting Dad a drink when we heard a noise come from Dad's art studio," I carelessly gestured in the general direction of the curtains that hid his studio. "Markus and I went to investigate after calling the police, despite Dad telling us to stay until the cops came. Of course, I used the stupid fucking 'I am a cop' excuse. When we pulled back the curtain, there was Leo, some of Dad's paintings in his arms. He was clearly going to sell them for money. He started pushing Markus around, I tried to make him stop, and Markus pushed him back. The day he became a deviant. Leo lost his footing and hit his head on the machine that lifts dad in his wheelchair. There was... so much blood. Dad fell out of his chair to get to Leo. It was straining his heart so went over to calm Dad down. That's when the police arrived. I was about to explain what happened but they shot Markus before I could. When you shot Chloe, images of that night came crashing back. That's why I was so emotional." I explained blankly, staring at the ground beneath me. I felt tears welling in my eyes, ready to spill over at any minute  
"I-I had no idea. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Connor apologised, remorse filling his voice. I quickly wiped my eyes and Connor carefully took my hand.  
"It was in the news. More the 'Beloved artist, Carl Manfred and his son Leo Manfred near death after a fatal accident' than anything else. The articles didn't include any of the nitty-gritty, important facts. Just what they thought was important." I sighed  
"Can you... can you forgive me?" He murmured nervously and I looked over at the man next to me.  
"I already have. Whether that means I trust you completely, however, is a different story." I responded and Connor nodded, looking a little hurt but mostly understanding.  
"I'm glad. How's your wound?" He asked, swiftly diverting the topic. I smiled a little and squeezed his hand  
"According to Philip, it's going to hurt, but overall, I should be fine. it should heal quickly. I'm able to move around no problem if that means anything." I answered. He nodded again before looking up at my face. Something in his gaze had shifted. His eyes no longer looked lifeless, cold and robotic. They now looked joyful, kind and full of, what I could only describe as, love. His eyes dashed to my lips quickly, almost too fast for me to catch. Without even realising it, we had both started to lean in. Just as our lips were about to meet, I heard the door open, creaking quietly. I shot back immediately, taking my (E/C)-eyed orbs to the door, where Markus stood. he walked over to us, shooting me a look that screamed 'You're going to tell me everything later'.  
"We need to find a way to hit them hard without violence. More of our people would be ideal, but any deviants left are either in hiding, on the run or being led to their slaughter."Markus stated solemnly.  
"What about Cyberlife tower?" I suggested.  
"That's just suicide (Y/N)." Markus instantly shot back.  
"Not necessarily. There are thousands of androids still in the tower. Ones that the FBI are hoping to reprogram when 'they kill all the deviants'. I heard Perkins talking to Fowler about it the other day at work." I responded, raising an eyebrow.  
But how could we get in (Y/N)? If anywhere's going to have high security, it's there."Markus asked  
"I could get in. The only people who know I'm deviant are the people that were on Jericho last night. I could infiltrate Cyberlife practically unnoticed."Connor offered and I realised he was still holding my hand tightly. I quickly let go and I saw hurt flash in Connor's eyes.  
"I'm coming with you to the battle," I stated, looking at Markus  
"No. Absolutely not. You're injured. You'll just get yourself killed. You are staying here." Markus inf0rmed and I narrowed my eyes.  
"You say that like I'm going to listen. Besides, it's not like you and Connor are fucking invisible. I'm willing to die fighting for you Markus like I've told you before." I argued, standing up. Markus sighed and shook his head.  
"Fine. But I'm making sure you're protected."Markus gave in.  
"When are we leaving?" Connor asked, trying to break the slight tension.  
"When (Y/N) has rested for another hour, at least," Markus said.  
"What, for you to leave while I'm sleeping? No. We leave in thirty minutes. That's final." I interjected  
"Can't argue with her. She's always right." Connor joked lightly and I smiled.  
"Damn straight," I stated before turning on my heel to get myself ready for this battle.


	9. Chapter 9- Betrayal

It was disgusting. We were unarmed but they still shot at us. We didn't hurt nor kill anyone. we just marched. But they'd shot down at least half of our people. However, there was no time to mourn as we prepared. Me, Markus and Josh pushed an abandoned car to block an entrance and I sighed.  
"We all know that's not going to hold. Let's hope it buys us some time." I muttered, climbing over the car to get back inside the barricade. I began checking on the raiming androids, feeling the dread pull on my heart. Suddenly.

"(Y/N)! Markus! Come look!" North yelled and I hurried over, weaving through the small crowd. We peaked over the top of the barricade, seeing Perkins standing there, his hands in the pocket of his coat. He looked at us casually, almost too casual,  
"Shit."I cursed, folding my arms.  
"Markus! (Y/N)! I've come to talk to you both!"He called  
"Markus, we can't go. It's a trap. They want us out in the open. Don't trust him." I reasoned before Perkins butted in.  
"I'm unarmed Markus! I just want to talk." Perkins persuaded and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"I need to hear what he has to say. You can come or you can stay here, but I'm going to talk to him."Markus responded, turning to look at me.  
"What if they kill you two?" North was practically begging. I really felt for her.  
"That's a chance I'll have to take. Are you coming or not, (Y/N)?" Markus questioned and I sighed, quickly running a hand through my hair.  
"Okay. If it means we get more information." I mumbled and Markus flashed me a reassuring smile before climbing over the barricade. He took my hand and helped me get over. Markus kept a firm hold of my hand and I felt my anxiety creeping more every step we took, my body shaking in response. Perkins had a slight smirk on his face and his hands moved from his pockets to be folded behind his back. Somehow, that made me even more nervous. A look of disgust came over his face at mine and Markus's entwined hands.  
"In a few minutes, the troops will be ordered to charge. None of you will survive. It will all be over. But you can avoid this, Markus, (Y/N)." He declared and I narrowed my eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Markus asked, practically dragging the words from my mouth.  
"Surrender. Surrender and I give you my word, your people will be spared. They'll be detained, but none of you will be destroyed." Perkins responded, a dark glint in his eye.  
"What happened to the other android demonstrating in camps?" I interrupted, shooting daggers at the agent towering above me.  
"Unfortunately, there were no journalists around to dave them. That's it. They're the last remaining deviants."Perkins answered, raising an eyebrow as he gestured to the people behind us.  
"You're asking us to betray our people?" Markus redirected the conversation  
"YOUR people, Markus. In case you've forgotten, she isn't an android. And I'm offering you the chance to save your people." Perkins corrected.  
"OUR people, Perkins. They are the people I'm fighting for. They may have different blood to me but they are alive." I growled. He simply rolled his eyes,  
"You're not walking out of here. The only thing you can save are the lives of those around you."Perkins taunted. I glared at him before I heard a voice calling my name softly. I turned my head and saw Connor 'hiding' behind the tree. A few of the FBI agents had their guns aimed at him but Perkins waved them off.  
"Looks like you've got someone waiting for you. Go have fun with your sex-bot, while you still can."Perkins teased and I saw Markus tense as I glared daggers at him. Markus squeezed my hand lightly.  
"Go to Connor, he can keep you safe longer than I can." He whispered quietly before kissing my hand and releasing it. My hand fell to my side and I hesitated. Shaking my head, I spat at Perkins' feet before running over to the detective.

"(Y/N), you have to come quick! Hank's in danger!"Connor was panicking and his statement made me freeze. My heart stopped  
"How?!" I demanded, grabbing Connor's arm sharply.  
"No time to explain, we need to go! C'mon! Let's get out of the war zone! You go first, so I can protect you." Connor answered and I nodded, instantly breaking into a sprint. Almost immediately after our first step, gunshots rung out and dashed by our feet, making it look like we were dancing. I moved a hand in front of me to stop the snowflakes from getting my eyes and my (H/C) hair blocking my vision. I soon heard gunshots right behind, so I deduced that Connor had started firing back. In my frenzy to get to safety, to get to Hank, I never noticed the cold, distant look in his eyes. Snaps of cameras soon joined into the orchestra of bullets. Connor began catching up and I pushed myself to move faster, though I knew it was pointless. After what felt like centuries, we slowed to a stop, my legs aching and lungs burning. We were on the outskirts of Detroit, only mere minutes away from Cyberlife Tower and as I was about to turn around, I heard a click joined with something hard behind pushed against the back of my head. I tensed and I heard a low, dark chuckle echo from behind me.  
"Oh, poor, poor (Y/N). So gullible, so trusting. And so sickeningly love-struck."Connor's voice snarled.  
"Connor, w-what are you doing?" I asked, my voice coming out shakier than I anticipated. I slowly spun on my heel so the barrel was pressed against my forehead, my (E/C) orbs mixing with his.  
"Accomplishing my mission, by any means necessary. You are going to come with me to Cyberlife Tower and put an end to this obscure game the deviants seem to be playing. You seem to be the priority in the RK800-51's eyes."He growled. This wasn't my Connor. I glared at the android in front of me, despite the fear coursing through my veins.   
"Connor won't fall for your bullshit. And I'd happily die if it means that androids get to live in freedom." I snapped and a small smirk took dominance of not-Connor's lips.  
"Then you shouldn't mind this." He said and before I could even question him, not-Connor swung his arm back and hit me over the face with the gun. Immediately, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes unconscious a lot in this series jeez, XD


	10. Chapter 10- Choose

A sharp impact left a sting on my cheek, succeeding in waking me. My back was frozen as I laid in the snow, eyes opening to see the Cyberlife Tower. A harsh, iron-like grip tugged me to my feet as not-Connor dragged me into the building. This had clearly been predicted and planned for as all guards granted access for the android to get through. Immediately after the doors to the immaculate elevator opened, I was the thrown in, the Connor look-alike clearly not caring how I had smashed my head against the wall. Not-Connor pressed a button before speaking

"RK800 model #313 248 317-41, level -49."He stated and the monitor flashed a fluorescent green before we began to descend. There was a tense silence as we travelled to the lower level, the android kept his back to me as I shot glares at him. Once we reached our destination, the grip returned on my arm and shoved me into the stream of blank, pristine androids. Shortly after, on the opposing side of the containment level, four soldiers ran to the elevator we had exited mere minutes ago. All the soldiers had their guns aimed at the doors. After what felt like years of confusion, the doors opened revealing Connor. MY Connor. I felt my blood run cold as I realised they were going to kill him, but before I could properly process this thought, Connor shot into action. He stole the gun from a soldier he had kicked in the face, using it to knock another soldier out with the barrel off it. A shot rang out and I jumped, panicking before I realised Connor shot one of the soldiers. The remaining soldiers were quickly beaten when his gun was stolen from him and he had to engage in combat with the superior being. Silence soon followed, but it was quickly disturbed by the sound of Connor's feet falling softly as he headed over to one of the androids. I took a breath in to shout to Connor, to warn him but a cold hand was harshly clamped over my mouth, pressing the gun against my temple as a warning. A few rows down, Connor took the arm of one of the androids before the hand was taken from my mouth and I was roughly shoved out into the aisle.

"Easy, you fucking piece of shit!" I growled, being pushed out so the other Connor was in sight. Actual Connor's puppy dog eyes turned to and shifted to one of anger, concern and fear all at once.  
"Step back, and I'll spare her!"Not-Connor exclaimed, shoving the gun into my temple.  
"Sorry, Connor. This bastard's your spitting image!" I snapped, glaring at the android beside me.  
"Your friend's life is in your hands! Now it's time to decide what matter most! Her life or the revolution!" Not-Connor stated coldly.  
"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker say is a lie!" I interrupted and the gun was lightly smacked against my head as a warning. I saw Connor's eyes narrow at that.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N)! You shouldn't have gotten mixed into this!" Connor apologies and I nearly rolled my eyes. I loved him but this was not the time to be apologising.  
"Forget about me, do what you need to do," I replied quickly, winking at Connor to try to chill him out.  
"If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill her?" Connor enquired, still keeping a strong grip on the android he was originally going to convert.  
"I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It's up to you whether or not that includes killing this human." Not-Connor spat out 'human' like it had a foul taste on his tongue. There was a brief pause before I flinched as the gun was jutted against my temple.  
"ENOUGH TALK! It's time to decide who you are! Are you going to save the life of your partner or are you going to sacrifice her?" He hissed.  
"Alright! Alright, you win." Connor said before hesitantly letting go of the android's arm. Not-Connor had his eyes fixated on Connor's every move so, in his distracted state, I surged at him. He was stronger than me, but I couldn't let him ruin our last chance. Not-Connor instantly kicked me in the stomach making me double over at the pain pulsating through the wound. He then pushed me to the ground, out of the way, and I saw Connor lunge at Not-Connor, a look of fury painted on his face. The two began fighting, fists flying and grunts emitting from their throats. It was impossible to tell who was who. Neither android was winning as they were both the same model. It wasn't physically possible for one to be superior. Suddenly, I saw a glint of silver on the ground and noticed Not-Connor had dropped his gun. I stood up as quick as I could, clutching my stomach tightly, and picked up the gun, aiming it at the two battling androids. 

"Hold it!" I yelled harshly and they froze, slowly letting go of each other and standing up, leaving enough room for a car. I aimed the gun at them, switching between each Connor. Shit. I had no idea which Connor was which.  
"Thanks (Y/N). I don't know how I'd manage without you. Get rid of him, we have no time to lose!" The Connor on the right persuaded and I aimed the gun at him.  
"It's me (Y/N)! I'm the real Connor!" Left-Connor stated and I switched my aim to him  
"One of you is my partner, the other's a piece of shit. Question is, who's who?" I mumbled.  
"What are you ding (Y/N)? I'm the real Connor. Give me the gun and I'll take care of him." Righ-Connor offered, taking a step towards me.  
"Don't fucking move!" I snapped harshly and he stepped back cautiously.  
"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know." Left-Connor proposed and I nodded, taking a moment to think of a question.  
"Where did we first meet?" I asked and Right-Connor instantly answered.  
"Detroit Police Department. You had just got back from a suspension due to irrational behaviour. We went to a scene involving a deviant ambush in Stratford Tower." He spoke and I heard Left-Connor mumble  
"He uploaded my memory.." But it was barely loud enough to tell if that's truly what he said.  
"What's my closest friends name?" I tried again  
"Elijah! His name is Elijah!" Left-Connor responded quickly, a small smile that screamed pride on his lips  
"I knew that too! I-" Right-Connor insisted and I hushed him by pointing the gun at him. I looked at Left-Connor and hesitated before quietly asking my final question.  
"My sister, what's her name?" I questioned, not able to properly look at the androids in front of me.  
"... Lilly. Her name was Lilly. She was Leo's twin sister, and she had just turned 18 when she passed away. It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. You'd been called away from a family dinner because of an emergency at work. There was a murderer on the lose and you, along with a handful of other officers had been called to catch him, as his whereabouts had been reported in. You didn't know that Lilly had followed you. When you were taking cover, she attempted to run over to you. Detective Reed thought she was the murderer's accomplice and shot her. Lilly needed emergency surgery but no human was available to perform it, so an android was required to take over. She didn't make it. And Reed never faced court. That's why your brother turned to drugs and why you got suspended a few weeks ago. Reed had made an accusation, saying you were the cause of her death, causing you to break his arm and leave him with a broken nose. You were suspended for two months. That's why you're so hesitant to trust androids, even though you support them in their quest for freedom. You think one of us is responsible for your sisters death." Left-Connor explained softly and I looked up in his eyes. There was a sad but love-filled look in them and that's when I knew that was MY Connor.  
"Lilly died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate. She was the one who took my sister from my family. Her and this fucked up world where the only way to find comfort is with a fist-full of powder. When Hank told me how you kept dying and coming back, I thought about Lilly. How much I wanted to bring her back. I'd give anything to talk to her again. But human's don't come back." I confessed before shooting Connor a small smile, one he returned quickly.  
"I knew about your sister too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to him (Y/N)! I'm the one who-" Not-Connor but I aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, a bang rung out, soon followed by a soft thud.  
"I've learnt a lot since I've met you, Connor. Maybe there's something to us. Maybe there really is something there. We will be the ones to make the world a better place. Go ahead and do what you gotta do." I added and Connor gave me an awkward grin, a light blue tinging his cheeks. He swiftly walked back to the Android and took his arm tightly.

"Wake up!" He demanded, both their hands going white and the android turned to him, his movement really casual before letting go and turning to the identical android next to him. Before we knew it, the whole room was filled with hushed voices saying "wake up". Connor walked back to me and carefully took my hand in his, entwining them and I looked up at him before using my other hand to grab the back of his neck and smash his lips against mine.

His lips were soft, there was no space for imperfection, and the kiss was so gentle and love-filled, if not a bit awkward. We quickly pulled apart and I felt my face burning and his matched mine as I smiled at him sheepishly. It suddenly occurred to me that the whole room had gone silent and every single pair of eyes were on us. This made my face light up even more but Connor took a step forward and ordered them to follow him as he gently pulled me next to him as we began to head back to the protest, prepared to fight anyone who tried to stop us.


End file.
